Fear Factor:Kingdom Hearts Style
by euphoria6a
Summary: Kingdom Hearts characters in Fear Factor. Axel is the host! Crappy, short, stupid, pointless, may be funny...just review!


Disclaimer: I will never own Kingdom Hearts...or Fear Factor...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hello, and welcome to Fear Factor! I am your host, Axel...uh...Axel...Idon'thavealastname. The stunts you are about to see are all a bunch of crap some drunks in the street put together. They are fatal, and were not made by professionals or any of that shit. And children, feel free to try these stunts that were never even tested. Besides, I don't care if you die, I just get paid millions to do this crappy show..."

(Fear Factor theme Music plays)

The contestants walk in, and it shows three girls and three guys. (**a/n: here comes the time where they talk about themselves and stuff!)**

First Dude- I am Sora, and I have the power to wield a keyblade. Nothing is gonna stop me from winning those .25 cents!

Second Female- I'm not much of an athletic girl. I just whine a lot and expect the hero to save me. I'm a retard, and never give a crap about anything. Oh, and my name is Kairi...doesn't my name suck?

Female- I'm a tough girl. Most people think I'm a guy. Oh, and if you call me a drag queen, I'm gonna kick you ass! Larxene is in the building! Hell yeah baby!

Male- I'm a skater. I can be gay at times. I just wana win the .25 cents to buy my girlfriend her birthday present. Roxas out.

Female- I am Namine, and my boyfriend and I are doing this show. I dunno why I'm here...ask Euphoria6A, she knows I wouldn't do shit in this show, but oh well, here I am.

Male- I'm a womanizer. Girls like to spank my ass. They like to call me a pimp. And I am one. Why? Cuz I'm Riku! Oh yeah...

the contestants meet up with Axel.

Axel- Hello bitches!

Everyone- Hey.

Axel- You 6 retards have been chosen from Destiny Islands to do this show. These stunts were made at the last minute to test you physically and mentally. If you are scared, then get the fuck outta here! And if ya make it, then you get this shiny new quarter!

Sora- OOH! It's so pretty...

Axel- Remember that this is a game! Feel free to back stab your friends, or make out with any of these skanks in front of me. Now here is your first stunt!

(The camera points to a car.)

Axel- You are gonna have to drive that car and run over that old lady! Then drive all the way to New York, where you will get a key, and that will take you to Hawaii. Jump into the volcano, and retrieve a key, and then swin the entire ocean 56 times. Then come back here and make out with me! And Larxene...

(Axel smiles seductively)

"...You are lucky number one."

Larxene smiles and gets herself ready. On go, Larxene did all she was told, and completed the stunt in 5 minutes(how did she do that?). She ran back, and got into a heated make out session with Axel.

Axel(speaks between kisses)-Now, Sora...(smooch) your turn...(smooch)

Sora giggles and skips towards the car. He tripped over a twig and died.

Kairi- NOOOO! I NEVER GOT TO TELL HIM MY TRUE FEELINGS!

Riku- Kairi, there is always room for me!

Kairi- Aw, what the hell.

Kairi and Riku join Axel and Larxene in a make out session.

Roxas- Namine, wanna join the fun?

Namine- Okay!

Roxas and Namine join, and soon, all three couples are making out.

Axel(speaks between kisses)-everyone is coming tomorrow for being idiots!

Everyone- YAY!

(they go back to their make out session)

The Next Day 

Axel- Hello there! We are back! And this is the second stunt! Now, this is what everyone will have to do today!

Larxene- Aw, even me?

Axel- Okay, everyone except Larxene.

Larxene- Yay!

Axel- Okay, so you will have to drink this stuff.

Riku- What the hell is that?

Axel- It's a mixture of sweat, pee, and my secret ingredient-my armpit hairs.

Roxas- Holy crap! Whats the matter with you?

Axel- Just do the stunt.

Roxas takes a gulp and reaches for the cup, until he saw a pool of lava(no one knows where it came from) and jumped in it. He died.

Namine- ROXAS! WHY? WHY COULDN'T HAVE IT BEEN ME!

Riku- Come Nam, just get a lil' bit of Riku and it's all good!

Namine- Oh well, might as well make out with you to save time...

Namine and Riku make out.

Kairi- RIKU, YOU SCREW UP! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!

Kairi runs into the pool of lava and dies.

Axel- Aw, what the heck. Join us for the final stunt at .25 cents!

FINAL DAY

axel- This is the final day...who will win this pretty quarter!

Larxene- I WILL!

Axel- Now here is the final stunt...you will all have to fight to the death for the prize! Here is the boxing match...and...HAVE FUN!

Axel runs to Seaworld.

Riku- You will all die!

Riku punches Namine, but she kicks him in the balls.

Riku- Holy crap woman! Be gentle.

Namine- Shut up.

Namine throws Riku, where some little birds carry him, and throw him in a burning torch. Riku died.

Namine- Now you die!

Namine runs towards Larxene, who just slaps her and for some reason, namine died...

Larxene- WOO HOO! I WON!

Axel- Congrats! You get this quarter!

Larxene- Aw, thanks so much...HEY! This is a dime! Give me my quarter!

Larxene kicks Axel in his nuts, and Axel falls to the ground. But then Larxene gets all sad and hugs Axel. Then she gets hyper and does 50 push ups.

Axel- Do you have mood swings or something?

Larxene- I didn't tell you? I'm pregnant?

Axel-oh...shit...

Axel dies. Larxene looks around to find 3 dead people. And not to mention the others...

Larxene- Why did everyone die? Screw that, I got a dime!

Larxene runs around, showing off her dime, when all of a sudden, her dime falls into the sewers. Larxene then gets angry and explodes.

7 dead people...

the end.


End file.
